izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not Good Enough
Zim had loved snacks as any Irken did. Snacks were their everyday meal, nothing but sweets and savors were what they devoured day in and day out. Zim especially enjoyed snacks, he could eat cookies, nachos, and candy all day if he could but he had to admit that the snacks he so loved were doing strange things to his body. He was enlarging like Skoodge. He had looked at himself in the mirror at skool the other day when he snuck out of class early to plan his newest evil plot. He couldn’t help but notice that there was a thin barely visible line under his stomach. Irkens were supposed to keep fit and active and now that he thought about it he hadn’t had obeyed to any of those rules. And now he was seeing the results. He didn’t want to end up like Skoodge so he fixed this right away. He ran all the way back to his base that following day when skool let out. Instead of planning he did the normal drill routine he knew all too well from the Academy. ' '''That didn’t work. Zim didn’t look any different. He was confused. He had worked out the whole 5 hours he was supposed to be planning. Maybe he needed to lay off the chips and soda. Which he did. Still no difference. He was becoming worried now, what if the Tallest disowned him for being fat. He couldn’t bear the thought of that so he quit snacks altogether. After a week he found himself starving for one cookie. So he had one. Instantly afterwards he did the military warm-up and looked himself up and down. He was still close to Skoodge’s size. ' 'Dib was the first to ask Zim why his arms and legs had become so thin and frail after Zim almost broke his wrist holding a ball during gym time. ' '“Hey, spaceboy. Why are you so pale and whimpy all of the sudden?” Dib confronted him in the locker room. ' '''Zim groaned, holding his wrist in one palm and looked up at Dib with the toughest face he could muster under the pain he was feeling, “What do you mean, Earth-stink. Zim is no different than from yesterday.” “Yeah that’s right. It’s been a week you’ve been like this. What are you up to? Did a world starvation plan backfire on you?” Dib smirked. Zim shook his head and glared at Dib, “It’s none of your filthy businesses, Earth boy. Now get out of Zim’s way.” Zim headed for the mirror and Dib watched as he looked at his reflection closely, examining every fold in his uniform. From the side Zim looked even worse. His uniform now looked like a dress compared to his skinny form and the sleeves were sagging. He really did wonder what he was up to. Why was Zim starving himself? Then a transmission came in. It was from the Tallest. By this time Zim was barely fitting his uniform, the shoulders sagged, the tunic was now a dress, and the gloves just slipped off. The Tallest winced and shielded their eyes from Zim’s appearance. He looked horrid. Skinny, pale, and his eyes were starting to pop out a little bit more. Zim gave a smile, “Greeting my Tallest.” Red was the first to speak, “Man, Zim. What did you do to yourself?” Purple added on, “You look horrible.” Red again, “Even uglier than usual.” Zim’s smile faded and turned into a dropping jaw. The Tallest were going to tell him that he was too fat to be an invader. He’d be exiled for sure. ' '“Zim you’re so...-” Zim cut the transmission with a single bony hand. He couldn’t hear those words. He would show the Tallest that he could get back into shape not matter what it took. Zim quit eating and drinking altogether. He refused to eat anything. GIR tried to get him to eat some of his waffles but he threw them right back at his face. GIR had no idea what was going on with his Master. But Computer did and showed him his vitals. His heartbeat was slowing rapidly. Zim said he didn’t need to be reminded of how un-fit he was and continued exercising. It was all he did. He didn’t go to skool, he didn’t leave the upper level to go down to his labs, he just exercised and starved himself. ' '''Finally one day Dib came over to check in on him, expecting him to be plotting. He was plotting... a work-out plan. When Zim had opened the door he gasped and stepped back. “We need to talk, moron.” Zim’s wig didn’t fit his head anymore and his contacts didn’t either. He would still see the magenta of Zim’s eyes. ' '“You need help.” Dib said very seriously to Zim. ' '''Zim sighed, “I’m not THAT fat, you know. You, the Tallest, GIR, you all just love criticizing me.” Dib shook Zim, “Zim! You are not fat! Look at you! You’re a twig!” Zim stared back at Dib, “Well, I have been working out.” Dib glared, “You’ve done a lot more than that. Eat, Zim. Eat whatever Irkens eat. Just eat. I’m not going to have you die without me doing it.” ' '''Zim looked up at Dib, “Die? Zim will not die. He’s perfectly fine.” ' '''“No, you’re not. You need help. Just take it into consideration okay?” Dib walked over to the door. Zim turned his back to Dib and the human sighed before slamming the door behind him. The force knocked him off the couch and onto the floor. His head hit the ground hard, he couldn’t get back up. His arms were giving out on him and his legs, he could barely lift. Zim closed his eyes tightly and took in shuddering breaths as his head pounded. GIR was nowhere around and Dib was probably all the way down the sidewalk. 'He screamed for help, desperate to get back up. No-one could hear him and no-one was around. Zim died alone. ' ' ' 'Anorexia is a real and dangerous disease of the mind. Girls and sometimes even guys ggo out of their way to get skinny even when they are at perfect size. They don’t see what others do. They see fat and ugly. I dedicate this story to all anorexics. You’re beautiful and please get help if you haven’t already. Don’t end up like Zim. nd ' ' '